Magnolia Academy Year 1
by xXHisui-ryuXx
Summary: The best school in Magnolia. A school for special, talented...and rowdy? Will there be action? drama? romance? Welcome to Magnolia High!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha

It was my first day at Magnolia Academy, a school owned by my Gramps, it's a school for _special _people, though there are some students who were able to enterr by the yearly lottery or by auditioning

My Name's Natasha Louise de Luca D. Fernandes IV, or just Natasha, I'm 16 I've got a very very _big family, _ten sibling plus me eleven

My whole family is part of the mafia eversince-we are also careful not to show we're part of it though-. My mother, Persepone, is in Italy right now running one of our wine shops around the world... And my father... I don't really know the last time I saw him was back when I was 3 years old,wich is the age I fully entered the mafia, I think his name is Ha-Hades? I can't really remember, one month after my 3rd birthday, he suddenly went missing, my mother told me that he had to leave... Okay enough about my father T~T

I'm quite known in the mafia world, I am part of the strongest, the Vongola, I am one of their guardians, the night sky guardian, a 'myth' -the only ones that is sure the night sky guardian is real is the official members of Vongola or their trusted allied families

Though...

I wonder what my life in Magnolia Academy would be... 8 years at the Academy... I wonder

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

There were lots of first years, each dorm were huge, each is as big as my house -our house has four wings and each wing was five stories tall- there were three main houses: (want to try writing a story that has a little Harry Potter influence in it)

Dragonhide where the bravest, feirce, talented and strong are. The main colors are black, gold and red.

Wyverntail where the most hardworking, loyal, pure and smart are. The main colors are white, bright yellow and sky blue.

Lionsbane where the most ambitious, clever, dangerous-or so they say- and feared are. The main colors are purple, reddish orange, and silver.

When it was my turn for the sorting, what we were supposed to do was hold a crystal ball and concentrate your power into it until something appears

I focused all my power into the crystal ball, soon the color of black, gold and red swirled in the orb, the Dragonhide students cheered, Dragonhide suddenly appeared in smoke on top of my head, a set of gold and black bangles suddenly dropped on my hands, the smoke cloud was now fading away, the thickest bangle had a ruby shaped dragon, the symbol of Dragonhide, when I wore it, I was shocked, it _perfectly_ fits as if they checked how big my wrist was.

I walked to the Dragonhide table, as I got there, they welcomed, greeted and congratulated me, it made me happy and comfortable...

I was even more happier that I was in the same house as my siblings

I noticed too that each person had a different item that proved they were part of a specific house

Soon when the sorting was done we went to the lunchroom it was big enough to fit all the students, but right now there were waaaay to many first year students, when I mean 'way' I mean_ way, way_ too much, it wasnt that occupied when all the students sat though there were still lots of tables that were occupied, there were students who were in different houses too but most of Lionsbane were ussually with other students of Lionsbane.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

•The Next Day•

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was already changing into the Dragonhide uniform, there were many of them that they gave too, I wore a button up shirt I left one button open and put on a Dragonhide emblem, a red plaid skirt, added a studded belt, put on white gold hoops and diamond studs- I have four peircings on my right ear and two on my left-, black buckled fabric heeled boots, my Dragonhide bangles, a shoulder bag held my books, my navy blue natural wavy loose curls flow down until my thighs and finally a gold and black diamond necklace my father gave me the day before he left, it was the most important hing I ever owned, it was so far what my father gave me-other than when it was my birthday- though somehow I cant remember his face, then again...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I miss him so much... God, oh why did he have to leave...

"Well, dont you look beautiful, my dear sister?" My roomate and sister Violette Fiora D. Fernandes, the most beautiful in the Academy people even calls her 'Miss Magnolia', people always tell me that I'm like a younger her only that I have navy hair and blood red and gray eyes

"Why are you crying?" She asked sweetly "Are'nt you supposed to be happy that you're in the Academy after sixteen years of waiting?"

"I-I am, it's just that I remember father..." I wiped my tears

"We all missed him, even Xavier, Arianna, Bellatris and Mikayla even if they did'nt meet him." She reassured me

"I guess so..." I stopped crying, it was my first day after all I have to be strong.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So what do you think? It's my first time writing a story, this story would have some characters from different random anime but mostly has Ocs, Fairy Tail and Elsword:

Elsword:Rune slayer

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Veteran Commander

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Deadly Ranger

Ara: Sakra Devanam


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha

"Hmmm... So I have Monster Identification with Lionsbane." I asked my brother Allen, he nodded as he showed me around the building

"Well that's about everything." He told me and gave me a map of the academy

"Thanks Big Brother, say... Where's Akira?" I asked him knowing my sisters Julia and Akira should be here by now

"Julia and Akira should've gotten here already hope those two doesn't make any mess." Allen sighed, he knew our big sister better than anyone of us siblings

Soon they finally arrived, and we went inside our classroom, "Natasha!" Lissana waved at me Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Gray -they we're my childhood friends- was with her, Lissana pointed out a seat for me it was right beside her

"Thanks for saving me a seat Lissana." I smiled at her "No problem Sha-sha." She smiled

The teacher was the head of our house Dragonhide Mr. Clive or Gildarts-sensei, me and my friends knew Mr. Clive because he is one of our friend's, Cana, Dad, who looked at the attendance sheet. When we we're done with the attendance

"In this class and in some other classes you'll have a partner until you graduate from the academy. Don't forget who your partner is I will not repeat who it is understood? Natsu!" Gildarts-sensei looked over at Natsu who was now picking his nose... Why is he here again?

"What was it, Gildarts-san?" Natsu asked

"You may call me _sensei, _Natsu. Levy please explain to Natsu later." Girldarts-san sighed

I peered over to my left the students of Lionsbane was snickering at Natsu I also heard "Why is he even here?" or "What a shame for Dragonhide to have students like that." it really made me mad at them for talking like that about my childhood friend

"Anyway, I've already sorted everything yesterday, there might be some groups of three but most are just two students." Soon Gildarts-san read the list Natsu was with a new girl I haven't seen before, her name was Lucy, Gajeel was with Levy, Akira was with Gray and my other friend I met on third grade Juvia and Lissana was with a purple haired girl Aisha and my other quiet roommate, Eve

My name was finally called, I stood up "Your partner is Raven." Gildarts-san told me a long haired guy in front of me, stood up

"Hmmm, Natasha could you go down and sit beside Raven, in front of Lissana." He told me I picked up my bag and went to the seat next to my partner

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

• At Lunch •

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There was a long line and I don't want to wait... Oh, the line was shorter now. Before I could ever go inside

Soon a bunch of guys asked me if I'd like eat with them "No, thanks." I shook my head, but most of them still insisted

Some one grabbed my wrist "Let go." I didn't want to hurt the guy so I just struggled

"C'mon I already found a spot."

"She already said she doesn't want to, so leave her alone already." A guy said behind us, it was Raven

The guy stiffened and let go of me "Eh err... Whatever." Then he ran off

"Thanks, Raven."I smiled at Raven

"Ah... Well... Err... You see I..." Weirdly I was lost for words, the heck I could talk to the ninth easy, why can't I talk to a friend?

"You were about to go outside the school grounds, I suppose?" He asked, h-how?

I nodded "Yeah, but when I-I saw that the line was shorter I was about to go inside."

"Anyway, you finding someone?" He asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure their inside already but, I can't spot them." I peered over to find my childhood friends

"I saw them a while ago C'mon."

As soon as we got our lunch he led me to a table that Lissana and the others were I noticed there were other people: A redheaded boy, a blonde-other than Lucy-, A raven haired girl, a caramel brown haired young boy, even Aisha and Eve was with us

"I saved you a seat." Erza, one of childhood friends who was older than most of us, she was the same age as my brother Jellal who was one year older than me

"Thanks, Erza." I smiled at her, I noticed my cousin Laxus was there and Gajeel and Natsu was missing "Say where's Gajeel and Natsu?" I asked them

"I dunno, must've went out to eat." Gray, his best friend may be Natsu but they still have some rivalries

"What?" Loki and Hibiki said in unison disbelief in their eyes "What's the matter Loki, Hibiki-san?" Wendy a very smart childhood friend of mine that skipped two grades too enter the academy, she was at least two years younger than me

"This is bad. We have to get them before they cause trouble!" Loki told us me, Loki, Hibiki, Erza, Levy, Jellal and Laxus stood up and sped up to the exit of the lunchroom

Before we could even pass the gates we found Natsu and Gajeel in the shade of a tree

"What were you thinking?" Hibiki scolded them "You could've been in trouble."

"What do you mean nothing happened to us." Natsu said, I know he was lying something happened but I kept my mouth shut

"Natsu don't lie." Erza told Natsu other than me Erza could read people, their thoughts, their emotions deep inside she always knew when something was up

"He's not lying Erza." Gajeel told Erza "Right Natasha?" Everyone looked at me I had the power to read minds anyway

"Yea, they didn't lie." I shook my head

Most of them were still suspicious except Levy "...Well... If you say so." Jellal said, they all went inside the lunchroom

"What happened?" I asked them, they exchanged looks

"We got into a fight with the local students." Natsu scratched his head "And also the old man who ran a deli, gave us this and said, "_**Please **_**give this to a son or daughter of Hades."** but we don't even know anyone named Hades..." He showed me a picture and a letter

"My father's name is Hades..." I took the picture there were three people there a man he had pale skin just like mine, jet black layered long hair that reached the middle of his back, tall, blood red eyes that was so dark that it looked like black I assumed he was my father, he was holding a little girl's hand... _Me_... Behind watching my beautiful mother she was smiling at me and my father

My eyes we're starting to water until Natsu patted me on the head "Hey your not gonna cry are you? The Natasha I know would beat me up because of my faults." He told me, he was right for once, I sighed 'your right Natsu...' I taught

"Thanks for giving me this Natsu, Gajeel." I said "But you owe me for not telling them what happened."

They grunted but nodded "See you on our next class." I told them and made my way to the Dragonhide girl's dormitory.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When all classes was done I went to my dorm and I went to my desk and read the letter Natsu gave me it was written a year from now and was sent to the old man Natsu mentioned:

Dear my children,

I am sorry I have left you all , I still have things I must take care of, I wish to see you again if only I was able, please forgive me for not telling you of my disappearance and not sending you any letters. I hate to be away with people I wan't to spend my life with. I hope you are fine as well I only wanted to say I love you all, I wish I was with all of you right now. All of you are precious to me, and once again forgive me for leaving you all behind.

Love,

Your father, Hades

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

What do you think about the chapter comments would be very appreaciated, even if I did'nt reply I always read it!

If you want to know how Hades and Persephone looks like here: art/MYth-TIL-Hades-x-Persephone-210574412 I dont own them though I only thaught they would look nice so all credit about the designs of Hades and Persephone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy

I never thaught that I'd be accepted at Magnolia Academy, I just moved here then suddenly I got this letter that said that I was accepted to the academy!

I'm Lucy Heartfilla, a summoning mage but I also use a whip, Fleuve d'etoiles, I am 16, I have no siblings, my mother has passed away, while my father is currently living with me in our new house here in Fiore

It's my second day at school and so far I'm loving this place... Even if some weird people here, my closest friends are Aisha and Levy wich by the way are my roommates

"Ai-chan, Lu-chan you're not from here right?" Levy asked me and Aisha as we we're are on our way to the lunchroom

"That's right, I lived in Elrios." Aisha nodded

"Yes, I was from London." I smiled at them

"Eh? London? You flew from Europe to America?" Levy asked

"That's exactly it..." I looked at them confused "Why are you shocked?"

"It's nothing it's just that you said your family is rich right?" I nodded, Levy continued "Then why did you have to go here London's pretty far."

"I'm not really sure myself... Probably abut my papa's buissnes.'' I shrugged

"I see."

We entered the lunchroom and wen't to get some breakfast. After we sat down and ate in silence, until Eve, Aisha's childhood friend from Elrios came to approach us

"Aisha,I was finding you." Eve tapped Aisha's shoulder

"Really? I'm so sorry Eve, I did'nt know you we're waiting for me... How about you eat with us?" Aisha invited Eve

"Thank you." Eve said as she laid down her bento and sat down, silence fell upon us once again as we ate our breakfast

I don't really like it when it was akward and silent it usually made me uncomfortable... "So, has any of you been here before?" Levy asked us

"I have, when I was younger to have vacation and one of my father's buissnes trips." Eve said, eventually we shared stories of our past, family and ourselves

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was headed to my first class for the day, Monster Care, a class for taking care of tame monsters or wild monsters, It's specially for summoning mages or other mages and warriors that own one

"Lucy-san, Levy-chan wait up!" Wendy ran up to us from the other hall beside her was Chelia a close friend of hers

"You did'nt have to run you know, you could have just called us we could wait for you." Aisha reminded Wendy who blushed in embarrasment

"I-I'm sorry Aisha-san..." She blushed

"I'm not angry at you, just don't run you might suddenly bump at someone or trip."

"Ok." Wendy stopped blushing

We wen't outside' behind the school there was a rocky path probably leads us to the place where we'd be studying our Monster Care class or what the students want to call M.C.

We waited for our teacher and the rest of the class other than us my partner Natsu arrived with him was Gray, Akira, Gajeel, Natasha, Lissana and Akira

We wen't to our partners, the third ones to arrive was Aisha and Eve's friends whoo also went beside their partners

After a few minutes the teacher and the whole class arrived and headed inside the thick forest

When we came to the end of the path there was a huge pen that held what looks like winged wolf pups there were about 47 of them enoough for each student in my class, each of them had different colors and some had some strange markings in them

"I'm Rosalya, your teacher for M.C." Our teacher was probably half cat... Probably obvious since she had cat ears instead of human ears and had a calico cat tail that was swaying behind her "You can call me whatever you want. We are going to study about the rare winged wolves, each student will have one, I will tell you whatever you need to raise it, each time you go to this class you have to bring him or her and I will inspect their health, if you _ever _make them sick or _hurt _the wolf pups I will get them from you and you will have a punishment, this would be your test for this semester... Oh, and if you were able to make past the whole semester with them super healthy you'd get to keep them." smiled at us, there we're no seats but there were blankets that we we're supposed to sit on

called out the partners one by one Levy got a pure white puppy with beautiful blue eyes and Aisha got a grey bellied violet puppy with a lively color of orange

"Natsu and Lucy." Our names we're called as me and my partner stood up and went in front of the pen, examined me first her eyes looking into my soul -or I think it is- she nodded and looked at the remaining puppies, she then picked up a gold and silver puppy it had chocolate brown eyes like mine, after she examined Natsu next she gave him a caramel bellied reddish orange puppy that had onyx eyes and flame tipped red wings she gave them collars mine had a sky blue and Natsu got white, after they we're put on we sat back on the spot we sat on, I smiled at my pup who licked my face.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hmmm was it a good idea giving wolf puppies to the dragonslayers since they have Exceeds? I wonder anyhow, what do you think of the new chapter, I'd love to hear what you think!

Sorry that the Elsword characters don't appear so much, I'll be doing that soon.

The main couples are: Lucy x Natsu

Aisha x Elsword

Gajeel x Levy

Natasha x Raven

There are also others like Jerza, Chung x Eve, Gruvia, Mirajane x Laxus or Rena x Oc-not sure this would happen tho-

I just wanted to say thanks to RubyCrusade for making this one of her fav stories and commenting and so to The-Great-Me-sama for commenting you don't know how happy you made me feel!

Thanks for reading!

Peace out!


End file.
